Windows come in a variety of shapes and sizes. It is often desirable to have a window shade (referring generally to either a shade or blind type structure) adjacent the window to at least partially occlude the passage of light through the window. Variations in size and shape of windows create a challenge in providing shades which properly fit such windows.
Prior art shades are known which are of a standard initial width and which are formed of a material which can be readily cut to exhibit an appropriate width. However, numerous difficulties are presented in properly executing this resizing procedure according to the prior art. First, windows are typically surrounded by frames and it is desirable to place the shade or blind within this frame. For the shade or blind to function properly, some amount of clearance is desirable along edges of the shade. Additionally, many shades include cords extending vertically at various locations within the shade. To maintain a distance of these cords spaced a similar distance away from edges of the shade, it is necessary that equal portions be cut from either both left and right edges of the shade.
Hence, a user must initially measure the window frame, then measure the standard width of the blind to determine how much should be cut. This amount to be cut away must then be divided in half so that an appropriate half amount can be cut away from either side. Finally, a clearance amount must be added to this final half measurement.
Then, once this total amount to be cut away from each edge has been calculated, the user must properly locate a cutting tool spaced from a left edge of the window shade and securely hold the shade while cutting through the shade. This cutting step must then be repeated for the right edge of the shade. When numerous windows are to be covered with shades, such as is the case in a typical residential home, this multi-step process must be repeated for each window to be covered within the home.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system for measuring and cutting window shades which can more easily, effectively and precisely allow the window shade to be measured and cut where required to allow the window shade to properly function adjacent a window. This need exists both for standard rectangular windows as well as for arched windows, such as those covered with shades as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/318,975, incorporated herein by reference.